


Take A Chance On Me

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Not real. </p><p>Follow-Up To 'Spaghetti Girl'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Chance On Me

They make it to the car, then to the house. Katie had already moved once in her life and so was reluctant to move again, but Darcey doesn't seem to mind being without her own things, she just wants, and needs Katie. Katie, who despite everything in her past, is still capable of turning Darcey on just with mere words. 

"I may still be 'Spaghetti girl'... but right now I am definitely wet..."

The words are ringing in her ears even as she follows Katie to the bedroom, smiling as she strips herself, noting how shy Katie still seems, her voice gentle as she moves to undress her, although Katie is perhaps telling the truth, she won't rush this, not now, not ever. 

"You are... so gorgeous."

Her voice is soft as she peels Katie's dress from her, noting that, although Katie has bothered with at least panties, she is noticeably bra-less. Her smile softens as she slips to her knees, gently pulling the pale panties from Katie, her lips gentle at Katie's hip before she stands, already very aware just how much Katie was telling the truth. She leads Katie to the bed, positioning her gently, moving to settle over her, kissing her until she is sure Katie is fully relaxed, her hands light even as she teases slightly at Katie's breasts. She soon trails both hands lower, her lips moving to take over from her hands, suckling lightly on first one nipple, then the other, staying there until both are hard enough to hurt a little but not enough that it will distract her. Her lips remain soft as she kisses her way down Katie's body, pausing at any area that still shows signs of her past, kissing, caressing and gently loving them, accepting them as part of Katie even as she makes her way lower. The angry scars at Katie's hips draw a shiver from Katie even as she moves to give them the same love, her own eyes bright with angry tears that she blinks back. That someone could have hurt this woman, this beautiful woman, so much, angers her. She wants Katie to feel wanted and loved and so, much as she is angry, she turns it to passion and love, pushing away all thoughts of anything but Katie. Katie, who is shifting a little, still nervous. She reacts with calm thought, kissing Katie's hip again gently, lifting her eyes to meet Katie's, her voice gentle. 

"Trust me, my Darling... Let me love you."

Her words are soft, but honest, and Katie nods, smiling softly. Darcey smiles, rising for a moment to kiss Katie gently, before returning to what she was doing. Her hands remain light at Katie's hips, holding her into place for the moment. The light pressure of Darcey's lips at her clit draw a soft moan and buck from Katie, the steady pressure soon making her squirm all the more. Darcey is still gentle as she trails a hand up Katie's inner thigh, pressing two, long and incredibly skilled, fingers into Katie, moving to press her lips back to Katie's clit, the combined pressures bringing Katie apart fast. Katie's head falls back, her body arching and hand tangling into Darcey's hair, the resulting climax hitting her hard. Darcey simply smiles and continues, drawing a second climax soon after. She could spend all night doing this.


End file.
